


All The Lessons I Never Learned

by Annonb



Series: Rick/Daryl [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/pseuds/Annonb
Summary: Daryl hates books and Rick wants to fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, everyone. Life has just been crazy and it has left little time for writing and comments. Don't worry, I'm working on it. I want to thank everyone again for reading and supporting me<333 You'll never know how much I appreciate it. I love you all<333

Daryl hated school, but he hated being at home even more. At home, he was pushed around with his baby face and sweet personality. School was the closest thing he had to a safe haven, but he still didn't like it. He didn't like math or being forced to read aloud. He hated the snickers from his classmates when he would stutter during a speech he had to give. The food was just as bad as it was at home. And, thanks to his big brother Merle, he already had a nasty reputation with the teachers before he stepped foot through the doors. But at least at school, he could fight back.

 

However, all that fighting back and trying to save his neck came at a price. Studying wasn't even on his list of priorities. At first he tried, but he could never get the help he so badly needed. The teachers dubbed him "stupid" and "just another bad seed". They wouldn't even give him the time of day. And he certainly couldn't find help at home. Merle was surprisingly smart but didn't give two shits about teaching his little brother. His Ma didn't have the patience and his Pa would smack him with the book before aiding him with sounding out a word. So, Daryl went through life getting by on the very little he knew about reading and writing.

 

Rick noticed it almost right away with Daryl's refusal to read out loud or shoving every literary task onto someone else in the group. He had even caught Daryl listening in on lessons Carol taught Sophia and Carl. It was clear Daryl had trouble reading. He knew some basic words and all of the profane ones, but when it came to actual reading Daryl would always fold under the pressure.

 

Rick was determined to remedy that or at the very least get the other man to pick up a book without a look of disdain.

 

"One more stop."

 

Daryl groaned. 

 

"We've been shoppin' all day! No more stops."

 

"Come on, bud. I just wanna stop in there and get a few things," Rick said, pointing towards the bookstore.

 

Daryl gaped slightly before composing himself and snubbing his nose in the air.

 

"I ain't goin' in that nerd shop. There ain't nothin' we need in there."

 

Rick shook his head and inched closer to Daryl. 

 

"I want to get some books we can read together. Wouldn't that be nice? We could relax and read before you go to bed?"

 

"No," Daryl spat.

 

Rick took Daryl's hand. 

 

"Just for a few minutes," he said as he led them inside and right over to the children's section.

 

Daryl glanced around the store. The vast amount of books was staggering. Rick started picking out some right away, but the little boy just stood silently and watched. He didn't know where to begin or what he was even supposed to be looking for. Not that he wanted to look. Books were stupid.

 

Daryl went to a shelf and began idly running his finger of the spines. Occasionally he would actually pull a book out and look at it, but he always ended up pushing it back in its place. Rick was having a lot more luck judging by the pile of books under his arm.

 

Rick picked up a book that was laying out of place on one of the shelves. It was a simple board book, but the illustrations looked nice. It seemed like it would be something that Daryl would enjoy. It was about owls and took place in a forest. Both were things that the other man enjoyed. Daddy smiled at the thought of cuddling with Daryl and finally teaching him how to read.

 

Daryl was getting tired of looking at nothing and wandered over to the other man.

 

"Wha's that?" He asked.

 

"Owl Babies," Rick smiled.

 

"Why ya keep smilin' at it?"

 

"I think we should get this one. It's about three little owls who wake up one night and their mother is missing."

 

Daryl bit his lip. That didn't sound like a good book for children, but he was curious. 

 

"Do they find her? Does their mama come back?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Flip to the end an' see," Daryl practically begged.

 

Rick glanced at the other man through the corner of his eye.

 

"You know what?" He closed the book. "We'll read it when we get home."

 

"Daddy," Daryl growled. "Jus' read it now."

 

Rick smiled ignoring the attitude from his baby. 

 

"Nope. We're gonna go home, get you ready for a nap and we'll read it together."

 

Daryl would have stomped his foot and had a tantrum if they weren't in public. Daddy was just trying to be sneaky about getting him to read and it wasn't fair. He didn't need to read or write in fancy letters. Daddy could do it or he could just draw pictures. He'd gotten this far without it. He survived the end of the world without it! It's not like reading or writing ever saved him from walkers. They were useless skills for desperate nerds.

 

Well, he wasn't going to give in. He'd get the book when Rick's back was turned, flip to the end and tell by the pictures if the owl mama came home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to prove I'm not a total jerk, here's an update<333 I'm really sorry everyone. I had a huge family crisis this week. I almost lost someone very close to me. I'll get back to commenting as soon as I can, Please forgive me.

The ride home was uneventful, to say the least. Rick kept trying to strike up a conversation with Daryl, but the other man was distracted. The little boy would often glance at the backseat to check on the pile of bags as if he was expecting something to jump out of them.

 

"Do you need somethin' from back there?" Rick asked when he noticed Daryl turn his head for the umpteenth time.

 

"No." Daryl looked innocently at Rick. "I jus', uhm, wet?"

 

Daddy smiled and reached over to squeeze Daryl's hand. 

 

"Should I stop?"

 

"No." Daryl sighed and slouched down in his seat. "I can wait."

 

Rick nodded and shifted his focused back to the road.

 

"Okay, you, bottle, diaper change, and then we'll read Owl Babies," Rick narrated as he led them from the garage and into the kitchen.

 

Daryl frowned at that. 

 

We'll? We'll read Owl Babies? As in he'll read some and I'll read some? No. I'll read none of it.

 

He stayed silent as he followed the other man. After Rick set his load of bags on the counter, Daryl did the same. The bookstore bag was in Rick's load and right near him. There was no way he could get the book with Daddy right there and staring at him.

 

"Why are you being so quiet, bud?"

 

"I ain't," Daryl replied as he glanced around the room. That's when he caught Beau entering the kitchen. The cat stretched before rubbing his side on the corner of the wall. "Can I give Beau a treat?"

 

Rick tilted his head slightly at Daryl. There was something off about his calm and collected attitude. Rick was positive that as soon as they got through the door Daryl would have been pulling him to the nursery to finish reading. He wanted to know what happened to those owls. His baby was up to something.

 

"Of course you can. Thank you for asking." Rick started preparing the bottle.

 

Daryl watched Daddy turn around and start digging through the cupboards for the formula and a baby bottle.

 

"I usually ask," Daryl said quietly.

 

Rick chuckled. 

 

"You usually don't. That's why he's so chubby."

 

"Ain't chubby," Daryl muttered. He paid no attention to the tabby cat as he rubbed his head against Daryl's leg and mewled. The little boy reached over the pile of bags for the bookstore one. As he did he knocked another bag off the counter. He froze.

 

Rick whirled around.

 

"Daryl Dixon, what are you up to?"

 

"No'fin!"

 

"Uh huh, somethin'." Rick picked the fallen bag up. "I thought you were getting Beau a treat?"

 

"I was," Daryl mumbled.

 

Rick cocked his brow. 

 

"From the bag from the bookstore?"

 

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. 

 

"Um, yes?"

 

"Daryl Dixon, if you're fibbin' then I'm gonna take care of it. Do you need some cod liver oil before your nap?"

 

Daryl practically gagged at the thought.

 

"No thank you."

 

Rick popped the bottle into the microwave and gave his full attention to the slightly squirmy Daryl.

 

"Then be honest with me, please. What were you doin'?"

 

"I-I-" Daryl kicked the counter lightly. "I don' wanna read it! I'll mess up on the words and you'll laugh at me! I know 'm stupid, but I don' like people laughin' at me!" Daryl stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... AGAIN. I'm still catching up on comments, but I want you all to know how much I appreciate the love you guys send me. You have no idea how much it means to me. I can't thank you all enough<333

"Daryl?" Rick knocked on the nursery door softly before pushing it the rest of the way open. He found Daryl sitting up in his crib hugging his blanket and Cloud to himself. "You know I don't like you takin' off like that," Rick said as he crossed the room. He took a seat next to Daryl on the mattress.

 

"You're trickin' me into readin' so ya can laugh at me," Daryl whispered tearfully.

 

Rick reached over and guided him into his lap.

 

"Hey, don't talk like that. Have I ever laughed at you?"

 

Daryl thought about that. He shrugged. 

 

"No."

 

"That's right. I will never laugh at you just with you."

 

"But ya never heard me read a'fore. Everyone laughs at me when I read."

 

The last thing Rick wanted was to make Daryl feel bad. However, as much as he wanted to forget the whole thing and tell Daryl he didn't have to learn he couldn't. He had to push the issue. It was vital for Daryl to know how to read and write regardless of their situation. He wrapped his arms around his boy strongly.

 

"I'm not everybody. I'm your Daddy. Daddies don't make fun of their little ones. I just wanted you to start practicin'. Despite everything you've learned readin' and writin' aren't bad. Those are skills you need. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't make sure you knew how. This isn't Georgia anymore. We're back in the real world and you need to know this stuff to get by."

 

Daryl shifted so he could bury his face into Rick's shoulder.

 

"But why? Ya can do those fings for me."

 

"I can do them as much as I'm allowed, but there are gonna be times when I can't sign your name for you or when I'm not there-"

 

Daryl jumped back abruptly. 

 

"Don' say that!"

 

"Shh, I don't mean nothin' like that," Rick soothed. "I'm talkin' about times when you wander away from me and get lost. That way you can read the signs in the store and say, I remember I left Daddy in the cereal aisle. Stuff like that."

 

Daryl leaned back into the other man. Maybe something like that had happened once, or three times. He sighed as he fiddled with the buttons on Rick's shirt. Perhaps some things would be easier if he could read a little. The group liked to send pictures to them and they always wrote little notes on the back of them. Rick always had to read them for him, but it would be nice if he could read them himself. And he did like cuddling. Reading books together would just be another excuse for snuggling.

 

"No laughin' if I mess up?" Daryl asked quietly.

 

Rick smiled. 

 

"Absolutely not. I promise."

 

"Kay, I'll let ya teach me."

 

"That's my good, smart boy," Rick said as he patted Daryl's bottom gently. "Let's get you changed and ready for your nap. Then we can read Owl Babies."

 

Daryl scrambled off of Rick.

 

"Ya read it," Daryl corrected. "I listen."

 

Rick nodded and followed Daryl over to the changing table. He helped the other man climb up and waited for him to lay back.

 

"I'll read most of it, but I want you to try at least one page."

 

"One word?" Daryl tried.

 

Rick chuckled and shook his head as he removed Daryl's jeans.

 

"How about one sentence?" He bargained.

 

Daryl frowned. 

 

"Fine," he huffed. "One sentence. A short one."

 

Rick made quick work of changing Daryl's diaper and getting him cleaned up.

 

"Do you want a sleeper or do you want to nap in just your shirt and diaper?"

 

Daryl shook his head. 

 

"No sleeper."

 

Rick smiled kindly as he helped Daryl sit up before hauling him onto his hip. He walked them over to the rocking chair and settled in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words to describe how truly ashamed and sorry I am. I got a new job a several months ago and started working on transferring to a university so I can finish something I started, earn something I'm proud of, and finally make my graphic design dreams come true. Along with the job came new friends and going out. And my beloved Puppy passed away a couple weeks ago. It was one of the scariest, most devasting moment of my life. She was only 8 yrs old. My depression got severe during all this. So, my life has been a series of ups and downs and there was hardly any room for writing. There's so much more to say, but I won't bore you all with that. I just want you all to know I'm truly very sorry. I will try to make it up to you and somehow, someway I'll get to all the comments, which I can never thank you all enough for. You have no idea how much they mean to me and how they keep me going. I would have probably abandoned this mess if it weren't for you guys. So, I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> B

As soon as Rick sat down he got back up.

 

"Daddy?"

 

Rick turned to Daryl and smiled.

 

"I left the book downstairs," he said. "And I thought you'd like a bottle."

 

Daryl nodded as he sat back in the chair and began to rock back and forth.

 

Rick exited the room and came back shortly with the book and bottle in hand. He sat back down in the rocking chair.

 

Daryl wasted no time and climbed into his lap. He needed to know if the Owl mama came home. He took the bottle from Rick and relaxed into the other man's arms.

 

Rick cracked the book open and slid his arm around Daryl to gently rub his tummy.

 

The other man sighed contently around his bottle. So far, reading wasn't so bad, although they hadn't really gotten to the reading part yet.

 

"All set?" Rick asked.

 

Daryl nodded. 

 

"Can ya skip to the end?" He lisped around the nipple. He wanted to hear the whole story, but he was more anxious about the fate of the owl babies.

 

Rick laughed. 

 

"No I'm not skippin' to the end. We're just gonna have to wait and see what happens."

 

Rick opened the book and started reading. He couldn't believe it took him this long to introduce books into their routine. It only took a page before he felt the man in his arms completely relax against him and he adored the giggles that came from Daryl whenever he made a funny voice for the owls.

 

However, getting Daryl to enjoy being read to wasn't Rick's only goal in all of this. After a few pages he closed the book keeping his thumb inside to hold their place.

 

Daryl spit the nipple of his bottle out.

 

"Daddy? What're ya doin?" the baby asked somewhat frantically. 

 

"I'm gettin' kinda tired."

 

Daryl turned and gaped at him. 

 

"But ya didn't finish! I wanna see if the Owl Mama comes home!"

 

Rick shrugged as he rubbed his throat.

 

"Yeah, I know, but my throat hurts from talkin'-"

 

Daryl thrust his bottle at him. 

 

"Then drink," he ordered.

 

Rick laughed as he gently pushed it away. 

 

"It's not just my throat," he said. "My eyes feel strained."

 

Daryl glared at him.

 

"You're fibbin'."

 

"I am not," Rick said seriously. "If I have to keep doin' all the readin' I'm gonna need a break."

 

"Daddy! Ya can take a break when we're done." Daryl said as he tried to open the book back up, but Rick kept it closed with a firm hand.

 

"Daddy," Daryl whined. 

Rick relented and opened the book slowly. He used his head to gesture towards the book. 

 

"How about you try this part."

 

"Daddy," Daryl whimpered. "I don' wan' to."

 

"Just this part. I know you can read this," Rick pointed to the first word. "What does that say?"

 

Daryl rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that word. Even an actual baby probably could read that one. 

 

"I."

 

"Very good," Rick praised. He moved his finger to the next one. "What about this word?"

 

Daryl huffed. "W-wa-want. I want," he said softly.

 

Rick emraced him tight. 

 

"See how smart you are? I bet you could finish it."

 

Daryl didn't know about that, but he decided to try anyway. If this was the only way Rick was going to finish the book then he was willing.

 

"I want my mo-mommy," Daryl stopped and pointed to the next word. "Wha's dis one?"

 

Rick leaned forward and glanced at the word. 

 

"Said."

 

"I want my mommy, said Bill."

 

Daryl turned and grinned proudly. 

 

"I did it!"

 

Rick smiled brightly back. 

 

"You did do it. See? I knew you could."

 

Daryl felt himself swell up with pride. He wasn't just proud that he had read a sentence, he had done that before, but proud that he had someone who cared so much about him to help him. Before Rick came along he couldn't remember the last time someone encouraged him, or made him feel worth while. His teachers would barely take the time to sit down with him and help him sound out a word. Rick wanted him to learn. Rick believed he could learn.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Yeah, bud?"

 

Daryl averted his gaze and smiled bashfully. 

 

"Ya really think I'm smart?"

 

Rick set the book down and cupped Daryl's chin. He eyed his boy seriously. 

 

"I don't think, I KNOW, you are the smartest," Rick leaned forward and kissed his nose. "Bravest," he kissed him again. "Handsomest," he said as he placed a soft kiss to Daryl's lips. "Person in the world."

 

Daryl blushed. "I think we're tied in those areas," he smiled.

 

"You think?"

 

Daryl nodded.

 

"You're my perfect boy. You know that?"

 

Daryl leaned against Rick. 

 

"An' you're my perfect Daddy."

 

"Should we finish the story?" Rick asked after a moment of cuddling.

 

"Uh huh," Daryl replied softly.

 

Rick picked the book back up and flipped to where they left off. For the first time Daryl felt confident about reading. He even would take up the task when he thought Rick was getting "tired." It took them a little longer, but eventually they finished.

 

"The Owl Mama came home," Daryl said, smiling contently.

 

"She did," Rick agreed.

 

"Owl Mamas always come home, like human daddies."

 

Rick chuckled. 

 

"I guess they do."

 

"Those owls are kinda like us, when ya gotta go somewhere an' I gotta stay here. Sarah is like Auntie Maggie, Uncle Glenn is like Percy, and I'm like Bill. You're the Owl Mama."

 

Rick laughed. 

 

"I'm the Owl Mama?"

 

Daryl rolled his eyes. 

 

"Owl Daddy. Ya leave, but ya always come back. An' Bill sounds like me when I miss ya."

 

"You say, I want my mommy?"

 

The liitle boy shook his head. 

 

"No, I want my Daddy," he smiled.


End file.
